Ilsand of Morpheus
by Gothic Guardian
Summary: Just a little drabble I wrote awhile back and found while going through some of my old stuff. R&R hope you like.


Title: Jack on Vacation

Type: Drabble (Double, Bubble, Triple, Tribble, Dribble Drabble)

Let's see you say _that_ three times fast...

Location: Black Pearl Scrolls

Date: 19-07-04

_**Jack Sparrow**_

_**And the**_

_**Island of Morpheus**_

I watched him from my place in the rigging. He was standing at the helm (what else is new?), signing that bloody pirate song. Again. He's been there for days, just steering, singing, and drinking his rum. This was his third day at the helm. Near a dozen times I asked him where we were going, and why he wouldn't take a break. Each time I asked, I was met with the same response. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy? You'll know where we're going when we get there."

So I gave up tryin' and settled on just watching him...

About a fortnight into Jack's crazed possession, we finally spotted land. As the call came down from the crow's nest, we all turned to the port bow. I, at least, expected to see a bustling port town or something. What I did see, however, took my breath away.

A thin strip of beachfront, covered with silver sand (not white or pearl, but actual silver), filled our view as we drew near. Just behind the beach was a forest of obsidian ebonies, their leaves glimmering like emeralds.

This was a place of childhood dreams, the kind you always forgot upon waking. A half-forgotten memory drew us nearer, as if the entire crew was in a trance.

I stood at the bow, staring in stunned silence at the land before me. I couldn't help but feel as if I'd been there before.

Slowly, the crew overcame their wonderment and hurriedly got the ship stopped. The _Black Pearl_ lay anchored, just off shore, as close as she could come without running aground.

"Now, who wants t' go ashore?" Jack spoke for the first time since... Well, since the last time I asked him where we were headed. The entire crew gave their assent, with a roar of approval.

"Well, then, ready the longboats. 'Lest ye scabrous dogs rather ye be left aboard." Every man (and bird) aboard rushed to comply. I couldn't hold back the smirk that tugged at the corners of my lips. What can I say? I like being a woman with more power than many men.

Noticing my smile, Jack finally left the helm. He walked right up behind me. I didn't have to look. I could tell by the sound of his movement what mood he was in. His voice proved what I already surmised: he was very amused. "So, luv, what'd ye think? Was I right t' keep it a surprise?" He moved forward, closer to me, 'til I could feel the warmth emanating from his body. I felt his arms snake their way around my waist. I had to fight my own body to keep from leaning into that oh so welcome heat.

I (reluctantly) pull away from his grasp. "I agree with you on one point, Captain." (I emphasized his rank as a subtle hint to him "not here, not now") "Even if you did tell me about where we were headed, I probably wouldn't have believed you." I noticed that the crew had returned from preparing the longboats and were watching us intently, awaiting the command to go ashore.

I fought back a blush (I was a pirate, not a prissy poppet) and regarded the crew with feigned disinterest. "What're ye waitin' fer? Ye need permission te breathe, too? Get yer lazy selves ashore b'fore ye're stuck on this floatin pile of firewood." I smirked at the expression I knew was on Jack's face when I insulted his precious _Pearl_.

The entire crew laughed at their captain's shock. They then all but ran to the longboats, leaving me alone in deck with Jack.

I felt the warm whisper of breath on the back of my neck, slowly trailing its way to my ear. An involuntary shiver ran down my spine as his tongue followed the edge of my left ear. "The..." I had to suppress a moan. Who knew the wonders he could do with his tongue? Wait... Don't answer that. "The crew... mmm... 're waitin' fer us, Cap'n..."

He drew back. I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed. Both emotions fought for precedence. "We're on vacation, as of the moment we reach shore, savvy? You c'n call me whatever you want... Within reason. I'm no' your Cap'n while ashore..." His voice was so low, it sounded like little more than a growl. "But that's no' sayin' I can't be somethin' else..." The seductive tone he used made me almost melt with desire. "How abou' we get in one o' those longboats and go ashore?" He returned to his usual tone so suddenly, I actually jumped.

"Aye, Captain." I followed him to the only longboat left. Gibbs, Cotton, and Marty gave an expression that was a cross between impatient and amused.

I could tell from the way Jack was looking at me... This vacation was going to be either very fun, or very tiresome... Or both.

-----/"""""''''''''''"""""\\-----

I found that little treasure as I was going through some of my old notebooks. I've been packing my stuff up, as of late, in preparation to move. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff I've found... That was one of my more recent writings... Scary, I know. Hope you like...

I love the type of drabble I naked it so long ago... Talk about a tongue twister... Double, Bubble, Triple, Tribble Dribble, Drabble... If you can say it ten times fast without stumbling, I'll give you this here bottle of rum...

No off to find some more treasures...


End file.
